The Family Reunion
by California-Italian
Summary: now that Ryoma is 16 he has to take a girl to his family reunion, who will he take, well odviouslly we all know the answer RyoSaku R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I watch the American version so I don't use the Chan, san or any of that so yeah enjoy**

**Disclaimer: you know what it says so I'm not saying it**

"So, who are you taking to the reunion?" asked Nanjroh Echizen

"What are you talking about?" replied his son Ryoma

"You're 16 you have to bring a girl to the family reunion.

"What the heck?!"

"You heard me, so who's the unlucky girl?"

"How should I know I just found out about this 5 seconds ago" he yelled as he trudged up to his room.

_Who am I going to take? There's no one I really want to take (or is there). Ugh this is so confusing I'll think about it later._

(At tennis practice)

"Echizen are you okay, you seem kinda distracted?" asked Ryoma's team mate Momoshiro

"Huh, oh yeah I'm just thinking about some stuff."

"Like what?"

"I have to take a girl to my family reunion now that I'm 16 it's this tradition we have to do."

"Aww, you have to get a date"

"I knew this would turn out badly."

"I'm kidding, so anyone special in mind" he said smirking as if he already knew the answer (he probably did)

"Kinda, I haven't really given much thought to her."

"I bet its Sakuno."

Ryoma's eyes widened in shock. "How did you know that?"

"Oh come on everybody but you and her know you guys should be together."

"Momo when I say this it's because I care, GET YOURSELF SOME HELP!"(Whoa total oocness)

"Dude aliens in other galaxies know you like each other."

"…"

"Ha, see I knew it, just call to see if she wants to go."

"I don't have a phone with me so I-"

"Here you can use mine, and just so you don't make an excuse about not knowing her number cause it's in there."

**A/n: yay I finished my first chapter **


	2. the phone call

**Disclaimer: don't own it, wish I did, but I don't**

_Italicsthinking_

**The Phone Call**

_I know I have to do this; mostly cause if I don't Momo will beat the crap out of me and talk about how I ruined tradition._ Ryoma thought as he heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" a voice came

"Osakada? I thought this was Ryuzaki's phone #"

"Oh it is but she left her phone at my house"

"I'll 3 way her then hang up" (A/n: yeah right)

(On other line)

"SAKUNO RYUZAKI I SO ENVY YOU, RYOMA ECHIZEN IS ON THE OTHER LINE WANTING TO TALK TO **_YOU_**"

"Ar-are you s-sure?"

"Yes I'm sure do you think I would lie about a thing like this. Here I'll 3 way and then hang up"

(Back w/ Ryoma)

"Ok here she is"

"Uh…Ryuzaki"

"y-yes" (A/n: Gosh I hate that stutter)

"Um my family has this tradition that when one of the guys is 16 he has to take a girl and…I was wondering if…you wanted…to go with me"

"Uh, sure Ryoma"

"You are so lucky" came another girl's voice

"Tomoka?" they asked simultaneously

"Uh gotta go"

"You have an interesting friend" (A/n: but we love her anyways)

"I know"

"So I'll see you Saturday at my house, it starts at 1 and ends at 6"

"Ok"

**A/n: ok I know this is just a conversation but bear with me here**


	3. Shortness

Disclaimer: don't own it, don't care

A/n: enjoy

**SHORTNESS**

"Yeah O'chibi has got a date" the words had sparked some interest with the other regulars

"Ooo. O'chibi who is it?" asked a very curious Eiji

"It's not a date; I just have to take a girl to a stupid reunion"

"Yeah if you say so, so who is it?"

"You would have some pretty good luck if I told you"

"Hey Momo who is it?"

"Sakuno" Momo yelled back

"I always know you two would make a great couple"

After more interrogation, Ryoma hot tired of it and went back to school before the lunch period was over.

When he went to his locker, which was 'coincidentally' next to Sakuno's she received many glares from his fan girl.

'_Geez her friend needs to learn how to keep her mouth shut'_

"Hey Ryozaki, thanks for coming with me to the reunion" he said ignoring the glances they got when he quickly hugged (ooc I know) her making her face turn the color resembling a tomato.

'_whoa what made me do that, maybe Momo's right maybe I do like her wait what am I thinking this is Sakuno…wait did I just call Ryozaki by her first name_

A/n: yeah I know really really cheesy but whatever I still command you to review


	4. The Plan

**The plan**

(At the reunion)

"So where's you girlfriend?" asked Nanjero Echizen

"She is not my girlfriend! And she should be here by now" he said just seconds before she knocked on the door

"Hey, Ryuzaki, you're just in time"

"H-hi"

"So you're the brat's girlfriend"

"N-no we're just friends"

Ryoma sensing Sakuno's comfort growing very thin decided to intervene "So why don't I introduce you to the rest of my family, they're in the backyard"

* * *

(In the backyard)

"These are my cousins Crystal, Enma, Alejo, Rachurel, Reiko, and Kara. Kara and Crystal are sister, and Enma, Alejo, Rachurel, and Reiko are sisters." He said gesturing to the black haired dark-brown eyed girls sitting on the grass in the shade of a cherry blossom.

Knowing how his cousins loved to tease him about girls and how he could never get one he quickly took Sakuno to see the rest of his family.

* * *

(With the cousins)

"They like each other" stated Reiko

"Well duh!" exclaimed Kara and Crystal between their laughs of how Ryoma had gotten a girlfriend, but the two just couldn't keep it quiet, which resulted in them receiving threatening glares from Ryoma.

"We need to get them together" said Enma to her twin, Rachurel

"I have a plan" stated Alejo "here's what we do, Crystal since you're the youngest it'll be harder to say no to you" she directed at the 13 year old "so you can most likely get Sakuno (or Ryuzaki which ever you prefer) to admit she likes him."

"But she seemed way to shy to admit it openly" interrupted Kara

"that's where you come in, you're the oldest and probably the most athletic so we need you to steal his hat and run before you hand the hat off to Rachurel to hide" she said to the 16 year old "so we can get him away from her and also so he can't hide his blush when Reiko and I try to get it out of him" Alejo stated as she pointed at her twin (Reiko not Kara)

"Cool with me" Reiko said excitedly

"Enma we're going to need you to distract them so Kara can steal the hat"

"Question. When are we going to do this?" asked Kara

"I don't know you're the oldest you pick." Alejo replied

"How about when the adults are making lunch."

"So everyone knows what to do"

"YEP!" the rest of them replied

"This is going to be the best family reunion ever"

**A/n: sorry about some of the useless talking I'm just annoyed that all my stories turned out really short. Also if you don't like this chapter I'll eat your face off cause I had to change it A LOT!**

**Special thanks to my best friends who gave me the idea for the 5 other (I'm one of them) cousins and to Rei who told me some of my errors**


	5. Plan Into Action

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

* * *

Enma walked up to Ryoma and Sakuno who were sitting at the table in an akward silence.

"so do you guys go to the same school?" Enma said putting the distraction into works

"yes" was Ryoma's flat rply

"so Enma" intervened Sakuno "do you and your sisters live around here?"

"no but we come up here once a year to see family"

Their conversation was interrupted by the yell of Ryoma."Kara give it back!" (A/n: if you haven't been paying attention then she stole his hat)

"hey, Enma had to do something so she had me take over the conversation" explained Crystal

"O-okay"

After sitting there in silence for some time Crystal started thinking '_it's only a matter of time until Ryoma comes back, I got to get it out now'_

"I'm amazed your boyfriend let you come with Ryoma, unless he is your boyfriend"

"N-no, I d-don't have a b-boyfriend"

"you're in luck"

"why?"

"cause Ryoma doesn't have a girlfriend"

With those words came a small pink tinge rapidly spreading across Sakuno's face like wildfire.

"so you do like him"

"A-ano!"

"just cause I'm one of the youngest people here doesn't mean I can't notice when two people like each other"

"H-he l-likes me?"

"well…he never told me that, but I can pretty much garuntee it"

(with Ryoma)

"give it back"

"now way…Rachurel hand off time" Kara yelled, handing of the hat to the girl hanging in the tree.

Since Rachurel was kind of small she was able to get to the top of the tree, hide the hat, and get down before Ryoma realized what happened '_why did I end up with such evil cousins'_

"hey Ryoma your girlfriend is the only one I've like out of the other ones people brought" said Alejo who was walking up to him with Reiko

"she's not my 'sigh' whatever can you just help me find my hat"

"no" was Reiko's blunt reply

'_again with the evil cousin question'_

"Ryoma, do you like someone" questioned Reiko "If so why didn't you bring her?"

When he heard that question he blushed a comparable color to that of Sakuno's

"We so knew it you like Ryuzaki" they said together managing to get another huge blush out of Ryoma

'_did I mention nosy too , stupid evil cusins. why do they care that i like Ryuzaki...wait what, I do not like someone as shy, slow, nice, pretty, smart...ugh! This is confusing well she is most of tho- stop. Crap! I do like her._

(back w/ the cousins)

"we were right they do like each other." said alejo and reiko in unision

"how did you get Ryoma to admit it?" asked Crystal and Kara

"Well the fact that when we aske why he didn't bring the girl he like, he just blushed" replied Reiko

"Now all we need to do is get them to tell each other" stated Enma

"Well we could use Lorn (other cousin, none of their's sister)"

"Well, why would we need her?"

"Because I think he is starting to catch on and plus she is only ten so nobody would suspect her for anything like this"

"Great" Crystal started "I have an idea, since we all know Lorn is irresistably cute and prtty much impossible to say no to, all we have to do is get them to talk to her, and we need her to say that when we were talking to them we found out they like each other and told her, then she runs away leaving them in an akward silence and us in a nearby tree to watch...so what do you think?"

"I love it" said Kara

"Cool let's do it" followed Reiko

"Just one thing" interrupted Enma "we need Lorn to follow our plan'

"You can leave that to me" said Alejo

"but what if she doesn't want to?"

"Easy, I'll just bribe her with a cookie"

* * *

**A/n: this is turning out longer than i thought, i know the cookie thing is kinda random but i needed to end the chapter**


	6. yay i finished

**A/n: I don't fell like explaining how they got Lorn to help them so DEAL! Oh and I know my chapters are really short so you guys don't need to point that out any more cause it is getting really annoying**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything if I did Ryoma and Sakuno would be together**

Chapter 6

"Hey Lorn" said Ryoma who was still missing his hat

"Hi" she replied sickly sweet **(A/n: I got that from CSI Miami, oh sorry)** with an evil smirk that went unnoticed

"Oh, right, this is Ryozaki"

"Hi" Sakuno said politely

"Reiko was right"

"About what?" Ryoma asked suspiciously

"Oh nothing"

"Yeah right" he said as he leaned against the tree behind him closing his eyes

"Sakuno, you're really nice and pretty no wonder Ryoma likes you but I can't understand why you like him"

By now Ryoma had snapped his eyes open "who told you we liked each other!?!"

"Alejo, and even though you two try hiding it you try so hard that you show it even more" Lorn said walking away

About 20 minutes of silence went by as Sakuno sat on the ground thinking and Ryoma was still leaning against the tree with his eyes snapped wide open, until finally Sakuno had surprisingly found courage to break the silence

"Is what she said true? Do you like me?" she said as she stood up to meet his gaze

'_Darn it stupid cousins why did they have to take my hat'_ he thought before a much muffled reply

"Huh?"

"Yes" he said quietly hoping she wouldn't hear him, unfortunately **(A/n: or so he thought)** she did

"Really?"

"Yes" he said a little louder "is your side true also?"

"Yeah" she said feeling a blush spread across her face like wildfire

10 more minutes of silence passed until some one else interrupted this time

"We worked so hard" said Kara from behind a bush "to get you together" continued Crystal "and you don't even kiss" they finished in unison

Before he could open his mouth to protest he saw Rachurel and Enma pushing his and Sakuno's faces towards each other in attempt to get them to kiss, success struck **(A/n: you know not that they were protesting or anything)**. It didn't take long for Ryoma's hands to find her waist and hers to rest on his shoulders

'_Maybe my cousins and these stupid family traditions aren't so bad'_ he thought not hearing the whistles, cat calls, and occasional camera flashes

END


End file.
